Vanellope's adventure
by nerdygirl1172
Summary: Vanellope Shelwood ,her brother Ralph ,her Uncle Felix and her new aunt Calhoun live in California in a very quite neighborhood. When she meets a new friend will it be love at first sight? Find out and follow Vanellope in this other dimension. (don't judge a fanfiction by it's summary) AU. Vanilla Butter ,Pumpkin Pop, Felix/Caulhoun ,Swizzle/Minty maybe Ralph and O.C
1. They meet

Vanellope Shelwood was nine years old she lived in California with her brother Ralph, her uncle Felix, and her new legal aunt Calhoun, who was getting married catholicly with her uncle in a month.

Her neighborhood was formed with couples with no children sadly, so she was pretty lonely and spent all her free time helping her neighbors there were twenty couples in her neighborhood which by now she could recognize each with there voice.

There were the:

*Perkinson's, that were an elderly couple that never had children, but seemed to enjoy Vanellope's spontainous attitude.

*Wenskin's, who like her uncle and aunt jus got married, only they had just gotten married eight months ago.

*Mahon's,who were a vietnemese couple that were 23 and 24, that got married three years ago.

*Jackson's, who were in elderly couple that had more life in them than a young child who just had an energy drink.

*Romero's, who were in there mid-thirty's and had only one son who was in college, Mrs. Romero was a teacher and her husband was a doctor.

*Blake's, who were an elderly couple that had a son and a daughter who were fully grown and with very good careers.

*Henderson's, who got married a year and a month ago (yes they counted) and were soon moving to another neighberhood since Mrs. Henderson was going to have a baby and wanted a more animated neighborhood.

*White's, who were an elderly couple that didn't have any children but there brother's and sister's had, had children so now there siblings grandchildren where like there's.

*Jenson's, who were a young couple that couldn't have children, so they decided to live somewhere quite and peaceful.

*Griffon's, who were an elderly couple only had one daughter who lived in England who by what Vanellope had heard had a son her age, they were very kind and enjoyed spending time with Vanellope. They were rather rich and and had a pool in there backyard.

*Durkley's, who where a little, too uptight to be in there twenty's they thought children were to much of a fuss to have at home so decided to not have any.

*Berkley's, were an elderly couple with a candy shop they, seemed to have simply adored Vanellope the moment they saw her.

*Knight's, were a young couple who had gotten married six months ago. They were happily living with each other and were both vets.

*Johnson's, were an elderly couple that were pretty rich but didn't have any family since there only son was a scientist and one of his experiments went wrong and sadly died, they also seemed to like Vanellope.

*Lopez's, were hispanic they had just moved in the neighborood a couple months ago, they didn't have children yet but were planning to.

*Miller's, were a lovely elderly couple that had been married for now 50 years they had grandchildren but, since they lived all the way in Texas rarely ever saw them.

*Gomez's, were also hispanic and like the Jenson's they couldn't have children either.

*Anderson's were an elderly couple that had a gym, and looked younger than they really were they were energetic and would make darn good comedians.

*Green's, were a wealthy family with a daughter about to graduate from college.

*Sander's, they were an elderly couple that owned a craft store.

Vanellope had grown to care for all of these couples like they had grown to care for her, Vanellope was two months old ,according to her brother,when she came to live in this neighborhood so she had grown up with most of the elderly couples.

Yesterday school ended so Vanellope had a very busy scheduele. She opened her eyes and looked at her room for a minute.

The walls were painted an aqua-y green color and was decorated with red rims that kind of looked like licorice. Her bed was soft with mint green covers and brown pillows she had her own bathroom ,balcony and mini fridge. There was a vanity for her to get ready in the mornings and a closet to put all her stuff. There were some shelves for her to put her toys, books, etc...

One of her pillows was shaped like a tootsie roll. On either side of the bed there were lamps decorated with different kind of fake candies like sprinkles, gummy bears (worms), etc...

Her bed looked like a bunk bed but without the top bunk, it's poles were decorated to look like candy floor was a soft brown color. There was a flat screen t.v. in front, of it were two bean bags that looked like ice scream scoops one was vanilla and the other was vanity was a brownish color and her closet was white and there was an Air Conditioner.

One would think she was rich, but no. Most of her stuff was recycled, how some asked simple when someone in the neighborhood wanted to throw something out they'd wait for Vanellope to come by and would asked her if she wanted it. For example: her mini fridge used to belong to the Green's but they bought a new one and gave the old one to her , her brother painted it for her and BAM it was new.

Vanellope walked towards the bathroom and washed her face and teeth. Then she then walked to her closet, she wasn't very obsorbed in her image so she just shut her eyes, poked her hand in and picked an outfit, she opened her eyes and found she had picked a purple spagetti strap type shirt and a chocolate brown skirt.

She put it on, and turned off the A/C. She opened the balcony doors and felt the tempeture she frowned when she felt it was hot outside. Why? Because she couldn't wear her mint sweater, because her brother and uncle said she'd get fever or something if she wore her sweater on hot days.

Instead of using her mint green sweater, she looked inside her closet and after messing it up completly she found what she was looking for. It was a mint green knitted shrug that had made for her but she had never used it before. She put it on ,it didn't feel the same but it was better than nothing. She put some really short, shorts on, too (yes she was scared one day her skirt would rip and they's see her underwear)

Since she had all her stocking in the washing machine she decided not to use any and put on her black school type flats on.

She walked to her Vanity grabbed her brush and made her normal high ponytail in her shoulder length put a little perfume on and walked down stairs.

In the kitchen was her uncle, her aunt and her brother. They were already eating and in her brother's case ,having seconds.

"Good morning!" Vanellope exclaimed once she entered the kitchen/dining room.

" Good morning" they chorused back, now being so used to her normal cheery greeting.

She walked to the stove and served herself some eggs and bacon (standing on a stool). She sat in her regular seat and started eating.

"Vanellope, we have a surprise for you." Felix cautiously commented knowing Vanellope was cranky if she got interumpted while eating she said it was her 'fuel'.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Tommorow none of us are going to work so we're all going out together!" Felix announced. Vanellope dropped her fork and nearly spit out the orange juice she had just took a big sip from.

Everyone sat there in akward silence when, Vanellope was hugging them all of the sudden.

"You mean like a family trip!?" Vanellope squealed. Truth be told she had never been anywhere near a family trip unless you count the time they went to the mall and the car got stuck in a mud puddle on the way home.

"I guess you could call it that." Ralph replied.

"Kid if you keep crushing our bones,we won't be alive tommorow."Calhoun managed to say a little freaked out by the hugging. Vanellope loosened her grip and went back to her seat.

"Where are we going?" asked Vanellope.

"We don't know where would you want to go?" asked Felix.

"To the beach! I bet it's really pretty!" Vanellope exclaimed, she had never gone to the beach before so now was her chance.

"You can't tell me the kids never never been to the beach." Calhoun said.

"Well...no, wait there was that once..." started Felix.

"Inflating my pool and putting a bunch of fake sand didn't count." Vanellope stated.

"...then no, she's never been to the beach." Ralph finished for his uncle.

"Well, then it's settled we're going to the beach tommorow, now if you excuse me I've got a town to protect." Calhoun announced.

"Can you give me a ride? The University's on your way." Ralph asked.

"Sure,well see you later" Calhoun said. Felix gave her a kiss goodbye and Vanellope did a secret handshake she had made with her. Ralph passed Vanellope, ruffled her hair and gave her the Be-Good face before leaving.

Vanellope and Felix cleaned up the kitchen before Felix went to go get his tool box.

"Who's incharge of me today?" asked Vanellope. Though actually the question could be translated to 'who's going to give me lunch?' since Vanellope went and helped the neighbors all day and was only with the person that's incharge of her when she goes help them or it's lunch time. Most of them were used to it and thought it was fun and spontainous.

"The Griffon's" Felix replied.

"I was thinking of seeing them after the Berkley's but since the Griffon's are lot's of fun when they're incharge I'll rush my scheduele and see them at lunch and all afternoon." Vanellope said more to her than to her uncle.

"Well that's good, let's go drop you off with them shall we?" asked Felix he normally went to drop her off to whoever was incharge of her so they knew she'd drop off later. It didn't cost much to find someone to take care of her sometimes they'd even fight over who was incharge, which made it a tad harder since he had to break the elderly couples apart.

"Okay, wait..." Vanellope started she zoomed into the living room, and came out with her everyday side bag which she used to carry anything she'd need for the day. She rushed up to the kithcen counter opened an bottom cabinet and used the inside shelves.

She climbed up and was now on the counter she opened one of the top cabinets and found what she wanted, she opened a brand new pack of chips ahoy, and grabbed three. Then she carefully closed the cabinet, unclimbed the counter and closed the bottom cabinet.

She then walked to the table got a paper towel and carefully wrapped the cookies with it.

She walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water she stuffed both items in her bag and went back to the hallway.

"... I'm ready!" she exclaimed she walked and her uncle walked outside. Vanellope waited patiently for her uncle to lock the door. Once he was done they walked towards the Griffons house which was crossing the street five houses to the left next to the Sander's Craft Store which was on the corner.

Felix rang the doorbell and almost immediatly the door opened by no other than Mrs. Griffon. was an old lady with had white skin and had ginger colored hair her cheeks always looked like she was blushing and she didn't look old for her age since she barely had wrinkles.

"Well good morning Felix, Vanellope honey peach" greeted Mrs. Griffon.

"Good morning, Mrs. Griffon, I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls and the bus is going to leave me if I don't hurry up, goodbye Mrs. Griffon. See you later, Vanellope." Felix explained while he walked down the door steps and gave Vanellope a kiss on the forehead.

He then left and started jogging since he approximately had five minutes to get to the bus he was out of sight Mrs. Griffon spoke again.

"Vanellope what's you scheduele for today?" asked .

"Well first I'm going with the Berkley's, then with Jackson's, then the Green's, then Sander's then there's lunch break with you and I was thinking of spending all the afternoon with you guys! Why?" Vanellope asked.

"It's just me and Mr. Griffon need to go to the airport." Mrs. Griffon informed.

"Cool, who are you going to pick up?" asked Vanellope.

"It's a surprise, but before you come to lunch why don't you go home and get dolled up a bit? You know put on a dress." suggested

"For what?" asked Vanellope, wow she was asking tons of questions.

"Just promise me you'll do it." Mrs. Griffon said.

"Ok I will, but if you excuse me, I better go it's almost 8:00 and the Berkley's need me." Vanellope informed importantly.

"Yes, captain Vanellope see you at lunch." Mrs Griffon said as Vanellope dashed off.

_Sander's craft store 2:25_

"Have a nice day" Vanellope said for what seemed the millionth time this hour, as a new customer paid and left.

"Well we've had a good day of work today haven't we Vanellope" noticed Mrs. Sander, a stout and pretty fat elderly woman, she had white skin and Vanellope thought she looked

like Santa Claus's wife.

"Yes, Mrs. Sanders. Um... I wanted to ask you if I could leave early today?" Vanellope said/asked.

"Of course, you can." Mrs. Sander replied.

"Thank you. Now, if you excuse me I need to go." Vanellope informed as she crossed her bag she hugged Mrs. Sander's walked out of the store and waved one last time thru the glass doors and dashed to her house.

Once she was there she searched threw all her bag until she found her copy of the metal keys her uncle had given her incase an emergency. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

She went to her backyard and unlocked the fence door that lead to the other street. she walked a couple houses until she reached an alley she went to where the alley ended and there she found a couple of cats.

She opened her bag and got the chocolate chip cookies from this morning, she unwrapped them and put them on the floor with the piece of paper under them then she picked up the bowl she had broughten from previous times and poured in the water.

You'd ask why in the world she didn't get the cookies and water before coming to the alley since she needed to pass the house. The answer was Vanellope liked to pack everything she would need for the day in the morning since she didn't like to delay her schedule looking for stuff.

"There you go" she cooed to the cats who were chewing on the cookies she checked her watch.

"I gotta go now fella's see you tommorow.'' she told the cats who meowed in response.

She went back to the fence gate, went inside and locked it she went back inside the house and up her room she left her bag on the bed and took of her flats. She then took a shower. After showering she turned on the A/C since she found the tempeture was to hot.

She opened her closet and looked for something a doll would use, did tell her to 'doll' up. She found nothing a doll would use so instead she chose a dress that she'd gotten on her birthday.

It was mint green (her favorite color) with a brown ribbon on her waist that ended with a bow on her back. The skirt had layers which made it look cute and not that simple. She put on some short, shorts and some brown flats.

She went to her vanity and decided to leave her hair half up half down, since the Griffon's had the air conditioner on almost everyday especailly hot days like these. She put a brown bow on the back of her head so the rubber band wasn't visible. She put on some brown earings and she was done. She still had ten minutes for lunch so she turned on the T.V.

She searched threw all the channels but went to her balcony and opened the doors she saw that the Griffon's were parking. She quickly closed her balcony doors.

She turned off the A/C, and turned off the T.V. She went to her vanity and sprayed a bit of perfume on. She decided to use a different side bag. She opened a drawer of her vanity and found what she wanted.

It was her newest purse Mrs. Berkley had given it to her. It was mint green with a brown bow on it and the inside was made out of silk with a candy cane pattern.

She emptied her everyday bag and looked for the most important things only. She ended up picking the following things:

*Her copy of the house keys

*Pepper spray -Calhoun said to always carry it-

*An extra rubber band

*A mini notebook

*A pen

*A mini first aid kit -Ralph made her carry it at all times-

* And her 'phone' -it use to belong to Felix but he broke it and manged to fix it so Vanellope could communicate incase she needed them-

She put it all in her bag, turned off the light and walked out.

She locked the door and walked towards the Griffon's house. Once she arrived she rung the doorbell and waited patiently. Mrs. Griffon opened the door and smiled as she saw Vanellope.

"Vanellope darling you're just in time for lunch, you looked so pretty and dolled up, perfect!" The last part saying it more to herself than to Vanellope. Before she reached the dining room she stopped.

"Vanellope dear, can you wait outside for a bit. I'll open the door when I'm ready." Mrs. Griffon said to Vanellope. She nodded in response.

_inside_

"The guest I told you about, is here." announced as she walked in the room , there daughter Mary , her husband Brad and there nine year old grandson Rancis, were seated already. An empty space next to Rancis and another at the head of the table where Mrs. Griffon normally sat.

"Well, mother don't be rude and let your guest in." Mary said to her mother.

Mrs. Griffon nodded and opened the door Vanellope slowly walked in the room and once inside locked eyes with Rancis the moment she saw him.

" Everyone this is Vanellope." Informed Mrs. Griffon.

"Vanellope, how nice to finally meet you. My mother has told us wonders about you" Mary told Vanellope.

"Your Mary? You look prettier in person than in photos." Vanellope blurted out what she was thinking. Mary blushed and smiled, at the nine year old.

"Yes I'm Mary. And you flatter me. This is my husband Brad..." She started as she pointed at the man sitting next to her, who smiled warmly "... and this is my son Rancis." She finished as she pointed at the boy who she had locked eyes with he waved at her and smiled.

"Vanellope you can sit next to Rancis." Mrs. Griffon said. Vanellope walked over to the side of the table were Rancis was at and she sat next to him. She smiled at him as Mrs. Griffon came in with the food.

After eating and talking a bit more with the Griffon's they went to the Griffon's back yard.

"Why don't you go play, a little?" Suggested Mrs. Griffon. Both kids nodded and went to the other side of the backyard and they sat down in the grass in awkward silence.

"So you're from England." Vanellope half asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, are you from here?" asked Rancis.

"Yep!" Vanellope replied. "What's your favorite color?" Vanellope asked.

"Brown, what's yours?" Asked Rancis.

"Mint green." Replied Vanellope they continued there conversation and ended up being good friends.

" Favorite type of games?" Vanellope asked.

"Racing games." Replied Rancis "I bet you love dress up games like all girls do." Rancis said.

" Are you kidding! I love racing games and its scientifically proven that I'm the best player in the world!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"I'd love to see that." Rancis slyly said. Just then Vanellope's phone rang, she searched threw her bag and pulled it out.

"Hello?" Asked Vanellope thru the phone.

"Vanellope it's me Ralph I just got out of work and I'm going to be there for you in about five minutes, okay?" Ralph asked threw the phone.

Incase your wondering Ralph studied in the mornings and worked in the afternoons.

"Yep, I'm with the Griffon's incase you wanted to know." She told her older brother.

"Oh, okay see you in a bit" he said.

"See you in a bit" she replied and hung up.

"As I was saying I'm the best racer." Vanellope said resuming to there conversation.

"Actually I am" Rancis replied.

"Not true. I am. I've won various go kart races." Vanellope gloated.

"Is that so, I have too you know." Rancis gloated just as immature as Vanellope.

"Have you ever won a trophy?" Vanellope asked.

"No, I-I haven't cause I've only ever driven in one trophy race and I lost." Rancis explained

"Have you?" He asked.

"Nope, I've never been in a trophy race before, but I have gotten a prize once in a school contest." She told him.

"Really?! What'd you win?" He asked.

"An art kit." She replied.

"So you like drawing?" Asked Rancis.

"Kind of, I'm still learning." Vanellope told him.

"You take classes?" Asked Rancis.

"You like asking questions don't you? And nope. I just watch videos on YouTube and draw based on the tutorials." She explained.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" They heard yell from the hallway, he had gone to the bathroom and was coming back.

"Ralph! Good to see you come in, come in!" Exclaimed Mr. Griffon. Ralph then walked in the garden with Mr. Griffon behind him. Vanellope got up and ran to her brother. He picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey kiddo, have you been good?" He asked.

"She's been very well behaved Ralph, like always" Mrs. Griffon replied from the garden table where she took tea in the afternoons.

"Good, just like she should behave." Ralph replied.

"Ralph can we talk?" asked.

"Sure mrs. Griffon." He replied and walked over to where she was sitting he sat down and started talking with the grown ups.

"Is he your dad?" Rancis asked.

"No, he's my brother, godoi" Vanellope replied.

"Then where's your dad?" Rancis asked.

"Um... He's... He's dead." She murmured sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rancis sincerely said. "How about your mom?" He asked regretting it the instant the words slipped his mouth.

"C-can we talk about something else?" She asked as she rapidly blinked the tears that had formed in her eyes away.

Before he could say anything they heard a loud laugh.

"Then it's settled we'll all go to the beach together and then go to the fair." Announced Mrs. Griffon startling the two young children.

"Yes, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00 so we can get a head start and a spot at the beach." Ralph said as he got up.

"Yes,and don't worry about getting your car out we're going in our big van" Mrs. Griffon told him.

"Ok, well I'm sorry to leave so soon but me and Vanellope need to go home, and get dinner ready for my uncle and aunt." Ralph said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Mrs. Griffon said.

"I'll accompany you to the door". Mr. Griffon said.

"Vanellope time to, go say goodbye to your friend." Ralph told his sister.

"Bye Rancis. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Vanellope said to Rancis.

"Bye Vanellope, see you tomorrow." Rancis said as Vanellope left.

**A**/**N: thanks for all your reviews but I had to change the plot sadly. I hope you still like it if not I am sorry. Next chapter there's going to be more action, why? Cause I'm going to make them go kart race! So stay tuned and find out who will win the race. And a special thanks to **Agent BM! **And a special thanks to **Dance4Life060700


	2. New 'Friends'

.**A/N: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or any of the rides I use in this chapter! I only own the plot and those happy couples!**

Vanellope and Ralph walked home quietly.

"How'd it go stink brain?" Asked Vanellope breaking the silence.

"Weird, there was this freak that asked me random questions and I had to ask him to please order a couple of times before he actually did." Ralph told his little sister.

"Tell me! I need to know." Vanellope said anxiously wanting to know what happened.

Flashback  
McDonald's 3:00 p.m.

"Next in line please" Ralph said. No one moved though.

"Sir, please step forward, please." Ralph repeated using a different sentence. The man looked sideways as though looking for who Ralph could be talking to.

"You ,yes, you in the front ,with the glasses and Ninja Turtle shirt. Please step forward, please" Ralph repeated yet again getting irritated. The man walked forward.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's may I take your..." Started Ralph.

"I like purple." Cut in the man.

"Yes very nice, now may I take your order?" Ralph asked.

"Do you like purple." The man asked ignoring Ralph.

"Actually I prefer orange, but I guess purples nice. Now may I..." Started Ralph once again

"I went to the purple convention. Did you go to the purple convention?" The man once again said interrupting Ralph once again.

"No I did not attend the...Wait I don't even know what the purple convention is!" Exclaimed Ralph.

"I think purple is a wonderful..." The man started.

"Look sir, if you do not order in the next two minutes I am going to have to eliminate purple from the entire universe!" Ralph exclaimed exasperated and very irritated.

"I'll have a number 5 with extra cheese and a large coke." The man said quickly.

"Good, that'll be 2.99" Ralph informed the man, thru gritted teeth. The man payed and went to the pick up line.

End of flashback

By the time Ralph finished they were inside the house and Vanellope was rolling on the floor.

"Gosh, to bad no one recorded it, I would pay to see that!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Very funny." Ralph grumpily said.

Just then the door opened and Felix came in. Vanellope ran to her uncle and greeted him.

"Hello uncle Felix." She welcomed her uncle.

"Hello, sugar pea why are you so dolled up?" Asked Felix.

"Mrs. Griffon invited me to lunch so I could meet her family, and she told me doll up but since I don't have any doll dresses I put this one on." Vanellope explained, innocently.

"We'll that was nice." Felix replied.

"Uncle Felix we're going to the beach tomorrow with the Griffon's they were planning to go out somewhere and were going to invite Vanellope but I told them we were going to the beach so they asked if they could tag along and I said yes. Is that alright?" Asked Ralph

"Of course Ralph, the more the merrier." Felix replied.

"And we're going in their big van! Can you believe it uncle we're riding in a big van!" Vanellope exclaimed, excitedly.

"We'll, that's nice. Now why don't you go change?" Suggested Felix.

"Oh, okay!" Vanellope replied and dashed off to her room.

"What time are we leaving?" Felix asked, as he sat down in a chair a the table.

"At 8:00 in the morning. The Griffon's said they'd have their car ready" Ralph said.

Then they heard a loud crash.

"VANELLOPE!? YOU OKAY? DID YOU BREAK ANYTHING?!" Yelled Ralph.

"I'M OKAY, THE LAMP DIDN'T BREAK!" She yelled/replied.

"I MENT IF YOU BROKE ANY BONES OR ANYTHING!" Ralph yelled.

"OH, NO I DIDN'T!" Vanellope yelled/answered.

Just then they heard thumping on the staircase as though someone was rolling down them. Just then, Vanellope landed at the foot of the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Felix asked worriedly.

"Better than ever! I want to do that again!" Exclaimed Vanellope as she attempted to get up and climb the staircase again, but Ralph stopped her and made her sit in the chair next to him.

"I think that's enough action for today." Ralph said.

"Fine." Vanellope pouted. Once again, there was a ring of keys and in came Calhoun with... pizza!

"Pizza!" exclaimed Vanellope as she ran to her aunt.

"Good, to see you ,too" Calhoun replied to an unsaid sentence.

"Oh, yeah, Hi!" she said as Calhoun handed her the pizza box. One would ask why she didn't act so tough around Vanellope, the truth is she had a soft spot for her, especially since the day she knew what Vanellope's mother had done.

"Hello, honey." Felix greeted as he stood up and kissed her.

"Hi, Sargent." Ralph playfully said.

Vanellope ran to the table since, her hands were burning because of the heat of the she set it down she went to the sink and turned the faucet allowing cold water to flow on her hot hands.

When she cooled off, everyone smiling at her silly action, she got some plastic plates, and 'set' the table then before anyone could she opened the pizza box and let the warm pizza filled air flow on her face, she sniffed in deeply.

"Come on kid, you can marry another pizza this one's got a mission with my stomach." Calhoun said.

"Fine." Vanellope replied. She moved to the side allowing Felix to cut the pizza. She held her plate up.

"Me first." she stated, making her uncle chuckle. He put the slice on the plate and Vanellope sat on her normal chair and waited for everyone else to get their slices once everyone had their slice she didn't wait a second. She bit her pizza and let the flavor mingle all over her mouth.

After eating, everyone went to their room to pack what they needed for tomorrow.

Vanellope took out her beach bag which she had never used before. She thought very carefully what she would take and what she would use, she didn't want to take too much stuff but wanted to be ready for anything.

Her beach bag was brown and was decorated with a bunch of different colored beads, that looked like candy, on a side of the bag there was a slanted piece of pink material where her name was sewed on. The words were big and sewn in aqua green thread.

She had made it herself, since Mrs. Parkinson was teaching her how to make clothe, and to start she was teaching her to make little stuff a few weeks ago they had moved on with bags and she had made this beach bag hoping she'd go to the beach soon.

Vanellope decided to put on her swimsuit in the morning and use under her clothes. And in the end ended up putting these stuff in her bag:

*Her beach towel, which had an image of her favorite racing game Sugar Rush.  
*A pair of sandals.  
*Sunglasses.  
*An extra pair of clothes, to use after getting wet.  
*Sun block.  
*A water gun.  
*A beach blanket  
*and everything she normally had in her bag.

Once she was satisfied with what she had, she set her alarm clock ,slipped under her bed covers and went to sleep.

- 7:00 a.m. -

_ .Beep._ The alarm clock sounded. Vanellope's eyes immediately shot open. She got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and teeth, then got her swimsuit and put it on. Then she put a sundress on.

It was white, the edges were knitted and where blue, there was also a blue ribbon around her waist, and then put on blue flats. She held her hair in her normal high ponytail and put a blue ribbon in her hair which she made into a bow.

She got her beach bag and went downstairs. Ralph, Calhoun and Felix where already inside it and were packing stuff in a cooler.

"Good morning!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Good morning." they chorused back.

"Hungry?" asked Felix.

"A little." she replied.

"Here" Calhoun handed her a cup with chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk!" she exclaimed while she grabbed the cup and started drinking the chocolate milk.

"We have five minutes, does everyone have what they need?" asked Felix.

"Yep." Vanellope replied.

"Yes, sir." Ralph also replied.

"Don't I always?" Calhoun asked.

"Ok, then let's go." Felix said while grabbing the cooler. Calhoun and Vanellope grabbed their Beach bags and Ralph grabbed a type of sports bag he used to use when he went to soccer practice.

All of them walked out and headed towards the Griffon's household. They were already outside and waiting.

"Oh, good your here and I see you don't have much luggage." Mrs. Griffon said. Mr. Griffon opened the trunk of the van revealing at least ten beach bags all of them with the same pattern.

"Wow, sweet mother of mother of monkey milk!" exclaimed Vanellope freaked out at seeing so many matching bags.

"Looks like a giant baby puked and made them look the same" Calhoun dryly said.

"Don't tell me you don't have matching bags!?" Mary exclaimed ignoring Calhoun's comment.

"Nope, it'd be so boring to have so many bags that look the same" Vanellope answered.

"Of course not that way you know what bags are yours" Mary told the girl.

"Well, I see you two met" Mrs. Griffon said coming over to introduce everyone.

Just then Rancis poked his head out of the window, once he saw Vanellope he ushered her to him.

"Hey Vanellope." greeted Rancis as he opened the van's big door.

"Hey, pretty boy." Vanellope teased making Rancis blush. She tried to get on the van but with no success.

"Help." she demanded as Rancis stretched out his hand, which Vanellope took gratefully.

"Yes, princess." he teased back.

"Why princess? " she asked.

"Because you act like one." he replied.

"Not true." she protested.

"Is..." he said.

"Not..." she protested once again.

"Is..." he repeated.

"Not..." she repeated.

They kept on going back and forth until Vanellope started getting frustrated. So she grabbed Rancis's arm and twisted it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he exclaimed.

"Who's princess now?" she asked.

"You are." he replied through gritted teeth.

"Who's princess?" she repeated twisting harder.

"You're not! You're not!" he exclaimed. Vanellope let go, and Rancis started rubbing his arm.

"Ow! Who knew someone could twist someone else's arm so hard." he whined.

"I did." she replied. Rancis looked the other way pretending to be mad.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied/pouted.

"Oh, come on Rancis you can't be mad at me." she said.

"Yes I can." he replied.

"Fine, then I'm mad." she told him and turned the other way.

Rancis turned and looked at Vanellope who was facing the other way. He was sure she was mad, but then all of a sudden Vanellope turned and started tickling him.

"Stop... *laughs*... please... *laughs*..." Rancis pleaded.

"Nope, not until you're not mad." she told him, as she tickled him.

"Fine... *laughs*... I'm not... *laughs* mad... *laugh *..." he said.

"Hmm.. should I stop?" she asked herself out loud.

"Yes...*laughs*..." Rancis replied to a question that wasn't asked to him.

"Since I'm so merciful I'll stop, but I will get revenge." Vanellope 'declared'.

Once, Vanellope stopped she was in for a surprise, Rancis started tickling her.

"What...*laughs*...are...*laugh*... you doing...*laugh*..?" Vanellope asked.

"Revenge!" he answered evilly.

"What!...*laugh*...Y-You...*laugh*... can't...*laugh*..." Vanellope said.

"Well? Since I'm so merciful I _won't_ stop." he stated. Just then the van door open both nine-year old looked towards it, and saw no other than...Ralph.  
Both nine-year olds blushed, while Ralph frowned.

"What are you two doing?" Rancis asked.

"Um, nothing." Vanellope replied while sitting up right.

"You better not." he said while carrying Vanellope up and moving her to the other side of the seat away from Rancis.

"I'll be right back, don't move." he stated.

"Sorry about him." she said.

"It's all right." he replied just then Ralph came back with all the adults.

"Vanellope darling, why don't you sit next to Rancis." she suggested.

"Ok." she replied with a smirk seeing her brother's plan to get her away from her friend didn't work.

Everyone else got in the car and they were off. All the way Vanellope and Rancis chatted animatedly while Ralph looked at them all the way disapprovingly.

When they got there the parking lot was already half full, luckily they got a spot under a palm tree which was pretty close to the entrance and showers.

Everyone got off the car, hopped of the car in Rancis and Vanellope's case. The beach was as full as the parking lot. It was nine in the morning so it was pretty cool still since the sun wasn't fully up.

"Who's hungry?" asked Mr. Griffon playfully to the nine-year olds.

"Me!" both Rancis and Vanellope chorused.

"Good, cause there's a very good place near here that makes delicious breakfasts." he commented.

"Really?" they asked.

"Yes, the place is called _**Denny's**_" he answered.

"yeah!'' hey chorused.

"So we're going to eat at _**Denny's**_" the grown ups chorused.

Mr. Griffon nodded. He opened the trunk and everyone got there bags. Which took Mary an awful long time since she had to look for the right one. After she found the right one, they headed towards the restaurant which was two blocks away from the parking lot.

Once they entered the restaurant they waited for a while for there turn. Then waited some more for table that had enough space for all of them. They all at down, once again Vanellope sat next to Rancis and Ralph looked disapprovingly.

By the time they finished it was about 10:40 they walked to the beach which by now, was full. After looking for ten minutes straight they found a perfect place, it wasn't too far from the water but it wasn't too close.

They layed down the beach towels and put up an umbrella. Not much after laying down the blanket and putting up the umbrella, Mary took off the dress she was wearing revealing her bikini which also revealed her beautiful body.

Ralph, Felix and Brad stared at Mary. Calhoun then came and bopped Felix on the head, while Mr. Griffon snapped Brad back to reality and Vanellope hit Ralph on the head with Calhoun's umbrella.

Calhoun had started off with the wrong foot with Mary and this didn't help. Calhoun decided to play the same game she took off her shorts and the shirt she was wearing revealing her one piece swimsuit.

All the men, except Ralph who saw her more as a motherly figure than a real woman, but including Rancis who was a boy, gaped at Calhoun she was thin and had nice curves. Mrs. Griffon bopped Mr. Griffon on the head with her hand fan, Mary pulled Brad by the neck of his shirt, Ralph brought Felix to reality and Vanellope twisted Rancis's arm so hard he'd be scarred for life.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot, I'm Mary"Mary said to Calhoun.

"I guess you're right, I'm Sargent Calhoun, but you can call me Calhoun." she replied.

"Vanellope darling, aren't you going to take off you're dress and show us you're swimsuit?" asked Mrs. Griffon.

"Um.. I guess so." she replied.

"Can you help?" she asked Calhoun. She nodded in response as Vanellope raised her arms, it was harder to take off a dress than to put it on.

Vanellope's swimsuit matched her beach bag, Mrs. Parkinson had made it for her so it matched her bag. Rancis instantly gaped but quickly looked away as in not to get caught.

"When can we get in the water?" Vanellope anxiously asked.

"Now." answered Mary and Calhoun chorused they each got one of Vanellope's hands and started walking towards the water swinging Vanellope as they did. Mrs. Griffon walking behind pushing Vanellope when Mary and Calhoun swinged upwards.

"Well, coming?" chorused all the woman, and girl.

"Oh, yeah." the guys said in unison and took off there clothes each revealing there swimming trunks. All of them walked towards the water, since the girls were already in.

Everyone enjoyed the afternoon happily, they had water gun and splashing fight, Vanellope and Rancis made a sand castle which was tooken away by a huge wave seconds after they had finished, and also played volley ball with a beach ball Mary had brought.

After about 3 hours of being at the beach they decided it was time to go to the mini amusement park there was at the side of the beach.

They went to there car, and since the changing/ shower rooms were near the car, who ever had there clothes with them started heading towards the shower/changing rooms. Only Vanellope , Calhoun and Ralph stayed since everyone else had left there clothes in the car.

First Calhoun changed, then Ralph and lastly Vanellope, who was the fastest changing therefore they decided she should be the last. By the time Vanellope went in everyone was back from the car.

Calhoun had changed in some kaki short and lime green polo shirt (yes she likes polo shirts a lot) and some kaki flats that Felix had given her for her birthday.

Ralph had changed in some jeans, an orange shirt that said - An awesome guy is inside this shirt, and some red Puma's.

Vanellope changed into a chocolate-colored skirt, she was wearing her favorite mint sweater since it was pretty breezy, she was wearing tights with a candy cane pattern and some black boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail wrapped around her rubber band was a ribbon that had been twisted so much you could say it was licorice, instead of a ribbon.

Everyone else then changed.

Mary changed into a pink sundress and matching heels, she had a matching hand bag and wore a shrug on top.

Brad changed in some jeans, an orange polo shirt with a little horse and jockey on the right side and he wore some Orange Nike's.

Felix wore an olive green plaid formal shirt, a pair of jeans and his normal formal brown shoes.

Mr. Griffon practically wore the small styled clothe as Felix only his was yellow and his shoes were black.

Mrs. Griffon wore a lilac colored dress that reached to her ankle maybe a little longer, she wore some lilac flats and a sun hat, which made Rancis and Vanellope laugh but hold it in since they didn't want to be rude.

Rancis wore some dark blue jeans, a orange shirt with two yellow stripes crossing in front of it, he wore brown converse and a brown jacket/sweater that also had yellow stripes but in the arms.

Once everyone changed they headed towards the amusement park, after paying , which took at least ten minutes since they fought over who was going to pay, *_Ash men_* thought Vanellope, they went rode various games like:

-The sea serpent  
-Cave train  
-Cyclone  
-Sky glider  
-The pirate ship  
- and a couple more

Rancis and Vanellope rode all of them while the adults flipped coins to ee who'd go on with them, Calhoun and Ralph mostly got picked since they weren't scared of the games as much as the others.

"Ok kids, one more game before we leave." announced Brad.

"Aww," the kids whined.

"Now, don't get sad we'll come again another day." Mary told them.

Just then they heard engines, Vanellope and Rancis saw that in front of them was a go kart track!

"That game, we want that game!'' they exclaimed.

"Sure but we have to get tickets for that one why don't you go check it out while we get the tickets." suggested Felix.

"Sure." they replied a they walked up to get a better view.

They saw that they two player racing.

"Pff, look at these two they're obviously not racing, I mean look at them!" they heard a girl behind them say.

Behind them was a blond girl wearing an orange skirt and matching green and orange jacket she wore a huge green bow on her hair and had brown eyes. Next to her was a boy wearing jeans, and a black jacket he had ginger hair and freckle he also had brown eyes.

"Excuse big bow, but who are you talking about?" Vanellope asked the blond.

"About you obviously, I mean it looks like the candy shop hit you in the face. Oh, and the names Natasha." she said.

"Say's the girl who stole Mini Mouse's bow. And my names Vanellope which unlike yours has a ring to it. " Vanellope answered to an unasked question.

"Are you judging my name?" she asked getting angry.

"are you judging my clothe's?" Vanellope asked back.

"look sweet dress, all I'm saying is you and your boyfriend can't win a race even if you got a head start." Natasha replied.

"He's not my boyfriend! And we could win you with are eyes closed! And what about you and you're boyfriend, you don't look like you've won many races!" Exclaimed Vanellope.

"Unlike you, he is my boyfriend! And for your information we're so much better me! We challenge you to a race! You and me. My boyfriend and whatever the boy's to you." challenged Natasha.

"It's on! But what does the winner get?" asked Vanellope.

"Don't tell me you don't know. Each race gives the winner a trophy." Natasha answered.

"Fair enough. Then wait till we get our tickets and we'll race." Vanellope told the girl a determinate look on her face. The pair nodded, Vanellope and Rancis rushed and went for their tickets.

Then the four kids went to the line. First up was Rancis...

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and stay tuned for the next. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to P.M me and tell me. So yeah, I won't delay you more. please REVIEW! Also a special thanks for the AU idea Dance4Life060700**


	3. CATS

Rancis was against Natasha's boyfriend Chris, yes he was nervous but that wasn't going to stop him. He chose a brown go-kart while Chris chose a black one.

Both boys got in their karts and waited for the announcer.

"Ok racer's rules are:  
No pushing or touching the other player physically  
No cheating  
And have fun!  
Ok on your marks!..." Started the announcer.

The boys turned on their engines.

"Get set!..." the announcer continued.

Rancis and Chris looked at each other they both nodded, and looked forwards.

"GO!" the announcer finished.

Both boys were off, Chris in the lead. Rancis soon caught up and both were tied. In the second lap Rancis started in the lead but Chris caught up. Finally, the third lap came up and Chris was in the lead just then Rancis saw a button on his kart, curiosity won him and he pressed it then suddenly he was going at full speed he was mere inches from the finish line Chris wasn't far behind when...

He crossed the finish line! He had won first place, Chris crossed the finish line seconds after. Then Chris did what nobody thought he would he got out of his kart and stretched out his arm Rancis took his hand and both shook their hands.

'' Good job, you were a tricky opponent and for once someone beat me, so I congratulate you." Chris said.

"Thanks." Rancis replied. The a woman came put with a trophy and handed it to Rancis.

Both boys headed to the girls, Vanellope hugged Rancis.

"You won you're first trophy pretty boy." congratulated Vanellope.

"This isn't over you still have to beat me which won't happen." Natasha said.

Both girls entered the course and chose their kart, Vanellope chose a mint green one (coincidence) while Natasha chose an orange one.

The announcer once again spoke.

"Ok racer's rules are:  
No pushing or touching the other player physically  
No cheating  
And have fun!  
Ok on your marks!..." Started the announcer.

The girls started there engines.

"Get set!..." the announcer continued.

The girls looked at each other, Natasha glared at Vanellope while Vanellope glared back.

"GO!" the announcer finished.

The girls sped off Natasha in the lead, but Vanellope wouldn't let her be ,too long. Vanellope not much after was in the lead in the second lap it got more interesting since the girls kept changing who was in the lead every five seconds.

On the third lap though Vanellope hit a rock that was in the track and fell behind it was going to be hard to get in the lead, that when Vanellope saw it. There was an unfinished ramp Vanellope wasn't sure what was happen but, she had to take a risk.

Vanellope turned to the right and before she knew it she was soaring in the air. She closed her eyes and with a pretty loud thump she landed on the ground safe, sound and in front of Natasha everyone was awed at the nine-year olds courage.

Vanellope crossed the finish line, everyone clapped and made a huge commotion.

"You cheated!" Natasha exclaimed, while the announcer came over with her trophy.

"Mrs. she cheated!" once again Natasha exclaimed.

"Sorry sweet heart she didn't, there isn't a single rule she broke and nothing is against what she did with the ramp over there." the announcer told Natasha.

Vanellope got her trophy and ran to Rancis who gave her a hug.

"Come on Chris, let's get out of here." Natasha ordered while exiting. Chris winked at the pair and left, behind his girlfriend.

" We won our first trophies!" Vanellope exclaimed as they exited and looked for the grown ups, they congratulated them the group walked to the van.

All the way both, nine-year olds talked about how they felt when they crossed the finish line. When they got home, both kids were asleep in the back seat. Vanellope's head resting on Rancis's shoulder Mrs. Griffon took a photo, while Ralph boiled of anger (he could be a little ,too over protective.)

After the photo was taken the nine-year olds started shifting and woke up at the same time, both blushed. They got off the car, said there goodbye's and left. Vanellope excused herself and went upstairs.

She showered and went to sleep even if it was only 8:00 p.m., tonight she felt very tired so she easily went to sleep.

The next morning Vanellope did her normal routine once only she and her uncle were left she got her cookies and asked her everyday question.

"Who's looking after me today?" she asked.

"The Griffon's wanted to take care of you again so I though it was ok." Felix answered a he closed the silently 'yes'ed' herself. They went to the Griffon's house and once again Mrs. Griffon opened the door.

Felix almost said the same the same words as last time and left.

Today Vanellope was wearing some jean shorts, an aqua green shirt that had a flower that's center started at the right hand corner.

"Do you have a few seconds to come in before leaving?" asked Mrs. Griffon.

"Where is everyone?" Vanellope asked.

"Mary and Brad are sleeping, Mr. Griffon is at work and Rancis..." she started as they entered the living room where Rancis was watching the t.v

"... is watching t.v. " finished Vanellope making Rancis get startled at the sudden voice.

"Hi Vanellope!" greeted Rancis.

"Hey, Rancis!'' she greeted back.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"I just came in to say hi I need to get working." she explained.

"You work?'' he asked.

''Nope, but sometimes I get paid, it's just that since there's no kids here I help the neighbors." she once again explained.

"Don't you get tired?" he asked.

"Lots' of questions, huh? " she asked back.

"I'm curious." he replied.

"The answers no." she looked at her watch it was 7:50.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go with the Sander's." she told him.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"I don't know by me ok..." she turned to look at Mrs. Griffon "... can Rancis come with me Mrs. Griffon?" she asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Griffon answered.

"Yay." Rancis said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Put on some shoes and let's go!" Vanellope ordered making Mrs. Griffon smile.

Rancis did as told and both nine-year olds headed for the exit.

"See you later Mrs. Griffon/grandma." both kids chorused a they left.

"The Sander's are next door." Vanellope told Rancis.

"Then why'd you make me hurry up?" Rancis asked.

"Because I have to get here five minutes before they open." she explained, Mrs. Sander was already inside making sure everything was in its place. Vanellope knocked three times and Mrs. Sander's opened.

"Hello Vanny." Mrs. Sander's greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Sanders..." she greeted and hugged the elder woman. "... I want you to meet my friend Rancis." she introduced.

"Hello Rancis." Mrs. Sanders said kindly.

"Hello." he replied.

"Well let's come in need to get this place tidied up before everyone comes in" Mrs. Sander.

For an hour they stayed with Mrs. Sander's then went with the Jackson's, next Blake's, then the White's, then the Johnson's, the Miller's and lastly the Berkley's.

They were nearly going to finish the hour with the Berkley's when the bell rang in came in a young man, Mr. Henderson.

"Hi, Mr. Henderson!" Vanellope greeted.

"Oh, hello Vanellope, who's your friend?" he asked.

"He's Rancis Mrs. Griffon's grandson." she told the grown man.

"Oh well, hello Rancis." Mr. Griffon said.

"Hello." Rancis replied he'd been introduced for what seemed the millionth time today.

"What are you doing here Mr. Henderson you barely ever eat candy." Vanellope said.

"Oh, it's just Mrs. Henderson suddenly got a craving for Vanilla ice cream." Mr. Henderson explained.

"Oh, how much would you want?" she asked.

"Only a quarter tub please." he requested.

"Ok." she went into a door that led to the huge freezer. She came out chattering her teeth

"Here you go. That'll be a dollar twenty-five." she told him.

He handed her a five dollar bill and she gave him his change, but put a couple quarters and a dollar bill in the tip jar which Vanellope was allowed to put up when she worked with someone.

Then Mrs. Berkley came out from the living room which was connected to the shop and only separated by a door and a wall.

"Well kids, you're hour with me is up and as a prize you can have any candy or ice cream you want." she announced.

"Yay." the kids chorused, both immediately went to the freezer and each got an ice cream popsicle.

"Thank you." they chorused as they took the tip jar , Vanellope hugged Mrs. Berkley good-bye and they left.

"What ice cream did you get?" she asked as Rancis opened his. It was coated in chocolate so she couldn't see the inside.

"Peanut butter bar." he answered. "How about you?" he asked as Vanellope started opening hers.

"Mint chocolate chip bar." she replied revealing a popsicle identical to Rancis's but different in the inside.

"Does mint even taste good?" he asked, he had always thought mint ice cream tasted yucky.

"Of course, or else I wouldn't be eating a chocolate chip mint bar, godoi." she explained.

"It's just it's green." he told her.

"What did you expect, mints green not purple! Here try some." she said stretching her arm out so Rancis could grab it.

"I don't know..." he started but Vanellope shoved the ice cream bar in his mouth for him to taste, Rancis bit the piece of ice cream bar in his mouth. He chewed a couple of times and swallowed. It didn't taste bad, it was actually rather tasty.

"So...?" Vanellope asked.

"It's actually better than I thought." he answered.

"I knew you'd like it!" she exclaimed in triumph. "... I knew that if you could like _peanut butter _you'd like chocolate chip mint." she finished.

"Don't tell me you don't like peanut butter." he said.

"Ok, then I won't tell you." she slyly replied.

"You don't like peanut butter!" he exclaimed as he bit his peanut butter bar.

"Nope." she said while she took a bite out of her ice cream bar.

"You _have _to like peanut butter!" he exclaimed.

"I don't _have _to" she protested.

"Yes you do... now try it." Rancis protested back and doing the same action Vanellope did when she tried to make him taste her bar.

"Ey, no!" she exclaimed.

"I tasted yours, so you have to taste mine." he stated.

"Fine." she whined , normally he wouldn't give in so easily but when it came to Rancis something got over her, she took a bite out of his ice cream bar, chewed then swallowed.

"So...?" he asked.

"Hm, pretty good" she replied sincerely.

"I knew you'd like it.'' Rancis told her.

"Don't get so used to it" Vanellope said. Then they arrived at his house.

"Wanna sit and finish before going in?" Rancis asked.

"Sure." she replied as she sat on one of the steps, Rancis sat on the step above hers.

They finished their ice cream bar while chatting animatedly, then once they finished went inside (the doors always open, plus Rancis is staying there so they don't need to knock.).

"Where is everybody?" Rancis asked as they entered.

"Mrs. Griffon normally serves lunch in the garden since it's hot." she replied.

"You know a lot about everyone's lives ,don't you?" he asked.

"I was nearly raised with most of these people, there like my family of course I know a lot about them, all I have is them my uncle, my brother and my aunt, just like some only have each other and me." she explained.

"But, you have friends ,right?" he asked.

"Of course, but I don't see them during the summer or in the afternoons after school." she answered as they entered the garden.

"Hello." the kids chorused. Mrs. Griffon was having tea, with Mary and Brad.

"Hey kids, came to eat lunch?" Brad asked.

"Yep." they replied.

"Good, come and sit down I'll go get lunch." Mary said as she patted two empty seats that were next to her. The nine-year olds sat down as Mary got up and went to the kitchen.

Once Mary came back everyone ate and talked. After lunch the kids excused theirselves and left.

"Where are we going next?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not going with the young couples until next week. And the week after that I won't be helping anyone since we're going to be finishing the preparations for the wedding." she answered.

"I ment to today." he explained.

" Oh, we already did all the couples we needed to do for today." she replied as the exited the house.

"Then what are we going to do?" he asked.

"You'll see." she answered.

They walked to her house, and Vanellope opened the door.

"Is this your house?" he asked.

"Yep." she answered.

Rancis noticed a picture on the wall. There was only one person in it, a young man with brown eyes and black hair, he had a warm looking face. He was wearing a military suit, and looked a lot like Vanellope, with the exception he was a man.

"Who's this Vanellope?" asked Rancis.

"That's my dad." she answered.

"Wow, he worked for the military." he said.

"Yep, he died while fighting for our country." she told him, her expression was tough while her eyes looked sad.

"Well, we need to keep going Rancis this isn't out destination." she said as she pushed Rancis out of the kitchen and made him enter the backyard. She closed the door and unlocked the fence gate.

Rancis went outside and Vanellope followed suit, closing the door behind her.

"Follow me." she ordered Rancis she walked a couple of houses, Rancis behind her, then Vanellope reached the alley, and stopped dead in her tracks, as though she had forgotten something and just remembered.

"Rancis, I'm going to show you a secret but you can't tell." she told him.

"Ok." he replied

"No Rancis you have to _promise_ you won't!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok I promise I won't tell." he answered seeing how much Vanellope wanted to hear the words. She looked around as though expecting someone and suddenly grabbed Rancis's hand and went in the alley.

"Cats?!'' he exclaimed "that's your big secret?" he asked.

"Ssssshhhh..." she started. "... look this isn't the same neighborhood in which we live. In this neighborhood everyone's crazy, they treat animals bad and are going to tell the pound if they found out they were here." she explained.

"Oh." was all Rancis managed to say.

"Look, these cat's are important to me you can't tell anyone, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone." he reassured.

"Here, I'll introduce you them." she said she slowly walked towards the cats, who purred and came near they surrounded her legs and hissed at Rancis.

"It's ok guys he's friendly." she cooed the cats.

"This is Tiger." Vanellope told Rancis as she held up a ginger cat with a black stripe.

"Hello Tiger "he cooed the cat, Tiger meowed in response and Vanellope handed him to Rancis.

"This is Dandelion." she said as she picked up a grey cat with yellow eyes. Rancis let Tiger down and held Dandelion.

"Hello Dandelion." he cooed, as Dandelion purred.

"And this... is Cream." she told him as she picked up a white cat with green eyes. Rancis let Dandelion down. And got Cream.

"Hello Cream." he cooed once more, as the cat meowed and started purring. Vanellope opened her side bag and got out six cookies out.

"It's just for today guys because I didn't feed you yesterday." she explained to the cats who rushed towards the cookies, Cream who had been with Rancis leapt out of his arms.

Vanellope got the bowl from times before, took out the water bottle, and poured in the water for the cats to drink.

"See you tomorrow guys." she cooed as she and Rancis left they went back inside and Vanellope locked the fence gate.

Both nine-year olds washed their hands and sat on the table.

"Now what are we going to do?" Rancis asked.

"I don't know." Vanellope replied.

"Want some cookies?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

Vanellope did the normal procedure but this time she got the pack. When she was about to go down though, she tripped and fell backwards. Luckily Rancis had been waiting for her under and caught her.

"Um... got the cookies." Vanellope nervously said. Both blushed.

"Great." Rancis ,also nervously, replied.

He let Vanellope down making them both blush even redder. Both sat down on the table at started eating cookies after a while both started talking and acting normal again after 3 hours of talking, watching t.v and playing in Vanellope's room,Rancis left promising to meet Vanellope outside of Mrs. Jackson's house at 7: 50 since, Vanellope was probably staying with someone else tomorrow.

"Bye Rancis." she said.

"Bye Vanellope see you tomorrow" Rancis also said as he walked to his house. Vanellope closed the door.

*_I can't wait 'till tomorrow* _Vanellope thought with a sigh.

**A/N: So, I know the race was lame but I'm not very good when it comes to real life racing. About the cats, it partly idea of **VickyT36 **I said partly because this is half mine in the next chapters you'll see the rest of her idea. So yea once again thanks to **Dance4Life060700

**and everyone who's reviewed.**

**Anybody who has an idea for an O.C, that can be Ralph's 'lovey dovey other half' please P.M me **Brover 9000 ** I am interested about your O.C so please contact me if your interested in letting me borrow her I'd appreciate it and am honored if you did. So yeah guys, that's it for today stay tuned for next chapter and REVIEW!**


	4. Crying and mistletoe

For the rest and the next week Rancis and Vanellope went everywhere together. They had become best friends fastly. Yes, there had been a couple inccidents, like the cookie one but, they got over them faster each time.

They went to visit the cats almost daily, when they couldn't they'd take twice the amount. Sometimes Rancis took the cookies, while Vanellope took the water only, or vice verse.

Then on the third week of summer, the last preparations for the wedding came, there was only a week and a half until the wedding so everything needed to be ready by next saturday.

The first day of preparations, Vanellope had to go to a dress fitting with Calhoun there she also had to try on a couple of dresses (all which were red, Calhoun's favorite color). There were frilly ones, which Vanellope thought were ichy and Calhoun thought were to girly and cake like.

There were some that were short which Vanellope felt insecure in and Calhoun thought were innapropiate. Other dresses were ,too long Vanellope tripped on most and Calhoun was sure she looked like a red bride.

Finally Vanellope tried on a dress that was knee length, the top was a little scrunched up, which made it look elegant, on the waist part there was a 'belt' made of red silky material on the right side of the 'belt' there was flower made of the same material.

The skirt was made red silk which was loose around her legs on top of the silk there was tulle which made Vanellope look gracefull.

"That one." Calhoun said, once Vanellope came out wearing it.

"Ok, you can go take it off now and I'll take it to the cashier, to check the cost." the sale's lady told Vanellope.

Once they paid they left, with Vanellope's dress in a shopping bag.

The next day Vanellope was dropped off with the Green's, since everyone went either, to work or to do something for the wedding.

The next few days were the same, they'd drop her off and would do everything they needed to do they picked her up and practically ignored her at home.

Until on thursday they completly forgot Vanellope was sleeping in and all of them left leaving her alone, in the house.

Vanellope was sick off it! Everyone talked about how the wedding would be wonderful, how the party salon would be decorated how Calhoun and Felix were going on there honey moon in Hawaii, etc...

They barely noticed Vanellope at all. At dinner Vanellope didn't come down once and they didn't even seem to notice.

On Wednesday they forgot to pick her up from Jackson's so she went home alone, by then it was almost and she could barely see, and nearly got ran over by car that didn't have it's lights on, luckily she only got a couple scratches and a bruise on her arm.

Of course, they noticed and helped her get cleaned but it still hurt her that she nearly got ran over because of there lack of attention. Yes, they loved her very much but the sooner the wedding was over the better.

On Friday, she got so frustrated she didn't meet Rancis with the Berkley's like she'd said she would.

Rancis soon got worried, and asked Mrs. Berkley if he could not work today. Mrs Berkley of course said yes, and Rancis was off.

He searched through all the neighbors houses (almost getting the door shut in his face immediatly when he knocked on the Durkley's door.). When he was on house number twenty, his house, he was about to knock when he remembered something, that something could just be the place he needed to go.

Then all of the sudden there were three cats in front of Vanellope's house, all three were looking at Rancis, now he was sure were Vanellope was.

Rancis crossed the street cautiously,and then ran all the way to the corner, then he ran all the way to the next corner where there was another neighborhood. The houses here looked dirty and rather scary but, Rancis didn't care.

He walked through the street until he found an alley, there he found a raven haired girl who was wearing a mint sweater and some kaki shorts. She her head was resting on her knees and if Rancis could hear correctly he heard she was sobbing.

Cream, Tiger, and Dandelion started to approach Vanellope and started meowing.

"Vanellope?" Rancis cautiuosly asked. Vanellope looked up at the all too familiar voice. She quickly wiped her tears on her sweater sleeve.

"W-What?" she asked/replied.

"Are you... Crying? Rancis asked.

"D-Don't be silly." She lied.

"Tell me the truth Nellie." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Its just... I feel like no one cares anymore." She explained.

"What?! Vanellope, I could name at least 40 people that care about you!" Rancis exclaimed.

"Not anymore, all people talk about is the wedding! Wedding this, wedding that! Rancis I nearly got run over by a car! What if they forget about me and leave me like my mom did?! What if they don't want me anymore?" Vanellope nearly whispered the last question, her eyes started watering and she started crying.

Rancis was surprised of two things:

1.) Vanellope's mom had left her.

2.) Vanellope was crying.

Rancis hugged Vanellope and let her cry until she couldn't anymore. After she calmed down he talked to her.

"Vanellope I'm sure they won't forget about you they love you." Rancis reassured.

"Y-You th-think so?" She asked hiccuping a bit.

"I-I'm sure of it." He replied. The truth was that Rancis had a very deep crush on Vanellope, she was hits first ever crush actually. It was the same for Vanellope.

Rancis felt like he was floating on a cloud even though the situation wasn't exactly the best moment, he couldn't help it though.

Just then Tiger hopped on Vanellope's lap and started meowing as he looked up. Both nine-year olds followed the cats gaze and found hanging off the wall was nothing else but... Mistletoe.

How in the world did mistletoe get up there? Let's just say Vanellope found some really smart cats.

Both nine-year olds blushed, then the three cats started nudging them making them turn redder than tomatoes. Both secretly wished to receive the kiss but was unsure of the what the other thought.

Then Rancis did what took a little bravery for some nine-year olds, (obviously not a go kart racer like him, pfsh) he leaned in and pecked Vanellope's cheek.

"Um... Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't" Vanellope replied. Turn when Rancias least expected it she gave him a peck on the cheek and got up.

"If we hurry up we'll be able to help Mrs. Berkley and skip the Durkley's" she said as she stretched out her hand. Rancis took it and got up both of them held hands for a while until they came back to earth.

"Race you to Mrs. Berkeley's candy shop." He tempted knowing she wouldn't say no.

"Ok! On three... Three!" she exclaimed and ran off, Rancis close behind.

The wedding was next Sunday so there wastories another week of preparations which didn't worry Vanellope anymore.

Vanellope spent the week with Rancis after Wednesday they stopped helping the neighbors since all of them were invited to the wedding and most were only about to buy something to wear.

So the next few days they spent all day playing and Vanellope stayed with the Griffon's so Vanellope didn't even have to worry about thawing to walk all the way to the Griffon's.

On Friday she explained to Rancis she couldn't see him. Since Calhoun would need her all day. He was invited to the wedding soon she'd see him there. When she left she said goodbyes and was off she would need a lot of rest for tomorrow.

**A/N: so it's not long but for those who didn't know what happened to Vanellope's mom here's your answer. This isn't the whole story of Vanellope's mom but you'll find out the rest of it later in the story. **

**Now this is half my idea and half suggestions the alley idea is **VickyT36**'s idea and the kiss is **Fangirls365**'s idea I just molded it in the story. So yeah I'm still looking for a female O.C so I hope someone does give me the great honor of giving me the chance to use your O.C. So yeah REVIEW**


	5. long time I know

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a long time but I've been super pressured with school, I barely have time to breathe. I will not update for some time but I promise I will as soon as I can I have a little writers block because of school.**

**I'm in a new school now, so it feels different I am adapted now, I have friends, I guess I'm happy I'm not having such a good time with my parents so that's also causing my writers block. I have 13 different teachers which are sooooo annoying!**

**I mean who makes someone make a 1000 word essay on the importance of bacteria in our life?! No one! If you would make someone do a 1000 word essay on the importance ofbacteria in our life ... then... nope... I have nothing nice to say sorry :(**

**So yeah I promise I will update soon please don't sew me and please give me some ideas for the story. I really need alot! Sooo... yeah **

**Thanks for being comprehensive you guys are great!**

_**Love,**_  
_**Nerdygirl1172**_


End file.
